Para Siempre
by Kitsune-Uzushio
Summary: Solamente la partida de su mejor amiga le hizo darse cuenta de que en verdad la amaba y estaba dispuesto a esperar su regreso. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Nota: Universo alterno**

* * *

**PARA SIEMPRE**

_He esperado mucho tiempo _

_Pero esperaría un millón de años por ti._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Dos amigos, una promesa.**

-¿Me esperaras?- pregunto la muchacha a su amigo

- Por supuesto que lo hare- respondió con una gran sonrisa y tomándola de la mano

- Minato…- apretó su mano firmemente y comenzó a llorar

- Kushina… nuestra amistad no quedara hasta aquí, hemos jurado que siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro, en las buenas y el las malas- le dijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo

- Te extrañare mucho, pero prométeme que me esperaras y que no me olvidaras- le dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su amigo

- Lo prometo, prometo esperarte hasta el fin de mis días- le dijo mientras levanta su rostro tomándola de su barbilla.

- Minato… te quiero- se marcho corriendo del lugar dejando a un Minato muy confundido- ¡Minato espérame, volveré y siempre estaremos juntos!- le grito mientras se subía al auto junto a su familia.

Minato se quedo parado viendo como el auto se alejaba, ahí iba su amiga, ¿pero que era lo que sentía en esos momentos?, le dolía el pecho, algo en su interior se partió en mil pedazos, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella?, simplemente era un estúpido.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que su amiga se marcho, el ya era un hombre de dieciséis años, era alto, rubio y de ojos color cielo y además era el mejor de la clase, era el sueño de todas las mujeres de el Instituto Konoha.

- ¡Minato-kun!- grito una muchacha detrás de el.

- ¡!- le dio escalofríos-"no puede ser, ahí esta otra vez"- pensó- H-hola Takada-san.

- ¡Minato-kun!- la muchacha se lanzo sobre el- acompáñame, quiero ir de compras.

-¿Eh?, no puedo- mintió- quede con mis amigos de ir a… a… a jugar futbol- le dio una falsa sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! Que lastima, se lo tendré que pedir a mis amigas, pero bueno no importa Minato-kun. Nos vemos- la muchacha salió del salón con una gran decepción,- ¡Maldición!, pronto serás mío Minato- dijo para si.

Misaki Takada, rubia y de ojos esmeralda, la muchacha mas codiciada del instituto, era bella y tenia unos… grandes atributos por así decirlo y también estaba enamorada de Minato Namikaze, pero el no estaba interesado en ella, algo que a Misaki le enfadaba mucho, hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para tenerlo, pero nunca lo lograba.

- Minato ¿Por qué te resistes?- pregunto uno de sus amigos, Fugaku Uchiha.

- ¿De que hablas Fugaku?, sabes que no estoy interesado el ella- le decía enojado.

- Pues, eres un idiota, ¿no sabes cuanto daría los hombres por tener un mujer así?- le dijo emocionado mientras que con sus manos formaba la silueta de una mujer.

- No seas idiota, no me interesan las mujeres así, a mi solo…

- Te gusta Kushina Uzumaki, lo sabemos Minato, pero date cuenta de que ella nunca volverá, es una mentirosa, quizás hasta tenga novio y haga todo lo que hacen las mujeres de su edad con sus novios y…- no pudo continuar hablando por que Minato le dio un gran golpe con sus puños, cosa que rara vez se veía, ya que Minato nunca perdía los estribos.

- ¡No hables así de ella, tu no la conoces!- grito, lo que provoco que todo el salón se volteara a verlos.

- ¡Tsk!, después no me digas que no te lo advertí- se limpio la sangre que había salido de su boca con su mano y salió del salón.

A la hora de salida, Minato fue el ultimo en desocupar el salón, se encontraba arreglando sus cuadernos y libros y limpiando el salón, ya que ese día le toco la limpieza.

- Minato-Kun- apareció MIsaki sin que se percatara de su presencia y habló muy sensual en su oído

-¡Takada-san!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso, sabia que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Vine a hacerte compañía, ¿te molesta?- dijo con una voz muy melosa mientras se subía al escritorio, y casualmente tenia la falda demasiado corta.

- No es necesario Takada-san- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¡Oh, mira que hora es, me tengo que ir!- salió corriendo del salón

-¡Tsk!-se mordió el labio- pronto caerás

Minato corrió hasta la salida, y como vio que Misaki no venia tras de el se detuvo

- ¿Pero que le pasa?, parece que cada vez esta mas osada para sus cosas, mejor tendría mas cuidado con ella- dijo para si.

- ¡Ya llegue!- dijo Minato mientras ingresaba a su casa- ¿Mamá, donde estas?- pregunto, por que no era común ver que su mama no saltaba a sus brazos cuando su hijo llegaba

- ¡Oh Minato, bienvenido!- le dijo mientras salía de la concina- lo siento pero estaba hablando por teléfono con la señora Oyama, dijo que se mudaría de casa y se despidió de nosotros

- Que lastima, que se marchen, su hijo me agradaba, pero ¿no son amigas madre, que harás ahora?- le pregunto

-¡Oh, que cruel Minato!- fingió dolor- estas diciendo que no me divierto ¿eh?- le dijo con una aura asesina

- N-n-no mamá-Minato se tenso – lo siento…- beso su mejilla y se fue corriendo a su habitación

- Este niño…

Minato se encontraba en su habitación estudiando ya que mañana tenía examen, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de la pelea que tuvo con Fugaku, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kushina se fue ¿Cuándo volvería?, o quizás no lo haría, se golpeo mentalmente por pensar así, por algo ella le dijo que la esperara ¿o no?. "Maldito Fugaku y sus ideas tontas" pensó, lo comían los celos de solo pensar que Kushina estaba en los brazos de alguien mas, aunque no debería estar celoso, puesto que solo eran amigos, pero después de todos estos años, el aun sentía algo mas por ella.

Era un nuevo día, y era hora de ir al instituto. Minato se levanto y desayuno, se despidió de sus padres y se marcho al instituto.

- Buenos días Minato- saludo Hiashi

- Buenos días- saludo mientras miraba a Fugaku, desde la pelea no había hablado con el, pero se lo merecía

- ¡Minato-kun!- grito Misaki- Buenos días- saludo mientras lo abrazo efusivamente, restregando sus atributos en la cara del pobre Minato.

Minato solo rodo los ojos, deseando que esa chica no se le acercara mas, pero Dios escucho sus plegarias y en ese momento apareció profesor.

- Buenos días clase- saludo el profesor

- ¡Buenos días profesor!- saludaron al unísono mientras se ponían de pie.

- Alumnos les tengo una noticia, hoy han sido transferidas dos alumnas a nuestra clase, pero por alguna razón una de las dos no vino hoy- les dijo- ¡Pase!- le dijo a la muchacha mientras le abría la puerta.

- H-hola mi nombre es Mikoto Uzumaki y vengo de Tokio, por circunstancias familiares me cambie de casa, espero ser acogida por ustedes- les dijo muy nerviosa, pero sus ojos se fijaron en alguien, un muchacho pelinegro que la miraba con una cara de superioridad, no le agradaban las personas así

- B-bienvenida Uzumaki-san- le dijo un muchacha de ojos perlas- siéntate aquí

- ¡Oh muchas gracias!- le respondió con una gran sonrisa

- Soy Hana Hyuga, mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío- se sentó al lado de ella

"¿Uzumaki?"Pensó Minato, no puede ser, como era posible que alguien tuviera el mismo apellido que su amiga, eso tendría que averiguarlo.

A la hora del recreo Mikoto y Hana se quedaron en el salón, conversando par conocerse mejor, pero Mikoto, sabia que alguien no paraba de mirarla y eso le molestaba. Hasta que no lo soporto mas y decidió encararlo.

-¡Que miras! ¿Se te perdió algo niñato?- le dijo furiosa

- ¿Eh?- Fugaku no lo creía, ¿Quién se creía ella para decirle niñato?-¿Perdón, que dijiste?- le contesto molesto

- Pues eso, niñato, deja de mirarme- le contesto

- ¿Pero como te atreves a decirle así a mi novio estúpida?- intervino una de las amigas de Misaki, que por cierto era la novia de Fugaku

- ¿Que dijiste desgraciada?, pues para que sepas ese idiota- lo señalo con un dedo- no deja de mirarme

- ¿Pues quizás que hiciste para que te mirara, zorra?- le dijo muy enojada

- Per…

- ¡Ya basta!- intervino Minato- Maduren, no pueden estar insultándose así por algo como eso- le dijo- y tu Darla- dijo mirando a la amiga de Misaki- el asunto no era contigo, era entre ella y Fugaku

- ¡Pero es mi novio ¿que quieres que hiciera?!- le respondió alterada

- Pero nada, déjala, ella no te hizo nada- defendió a Mikoto

- Pero Minato… ¡Tsk!, esto no quedara así, ¿me oíste maldita?

- Si, si- Mikoto respondió sin interés alguno y el grupo de Misaki se retiro

- Lo lamento- le dijo Minato a Mikoto

- No te preocupes, gracias por defenderme- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Me llamo Minato, mucho gusto- le dio una gran sonrisa

Fugaku no paraba de mirar a Mikoto, esa mujer era muy interesante ante sus ojos, le gustaba.

Las clases terminaron al momento en que la campana sonó, y todos los alumnos del instituto se retiraron. Minato iba de camino a su casa pero vio a Mikoto caminado en la misma dirección que el.

- Hola, ¿puedo acompañarte?- le pregunto a Mikoto

- Si, claro- le respondió

- ¿Dónde vives?- pregunto Minato

- ¿Eh?, pues no se la dirección, pero mi casa esta frente al parque- respondió

- ¿Frente al parque?- pregunto asombrado

- Si, jajajaja, ¿Por qué te pones así?

- Lo siento- se paso un brazo detrás de la cabeza- lo que pasa en que hace poco se mudo una amiga de mi madre de ahí y al parecer tu te mudaste a esa casa.

- Oh ya veo- ahora entendía su reacción- espero que seamos grandes amigos, por cierto, mañana ira mi hermana al instituto

- ¿Tu hermana?, ah, ahora entiendo, ella es a la que se refería el profesor, ¿Por qué no fue?

- Se quedo dormida jajajaja, así es mi hermana, no tiene remedio- rio- ¡Oh!, por poco y me paso de casa, hasta luego Namikaze-san

- Hasta mañana- se despidió Minato-¿Hermana?- pensó Minato- podría ser que…, no, eso era imposible, por lo que el sabia Kushina no tenia hermana y si la tuviera, no debería ser de su misma edad, quizás solo era una coincidencia.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este es mi segundo fic, espero les guste ya que desde hace mucho tiempo tenia ganas de hacer un fic como este.**

**Nota: lamento la demora con el anterior fic "Quiero una vida contigo", lo estoy terminando, es que se me fue la inspiracion, no se como hacer un final TT_TT, porfavor denme ideas.  
**

**Bye!**


	2. Mi nombre es kushina Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki**

Al día siguiente, como era su aburrida rutina, Minato se arreglaba para ir al instituto, pero lo que Minato nunca imagino era que ese día marcaria el inicio de una nueva vida para el.

- Hola Uzumaki-san, Hana-chan- saludo cordialmente a Mikoto y a Hana

- Buenos días- contestaron

- Namikaze-san, tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Dime

- Quiero que me llames por mi nombre- le suplico, ya que ella creía que no era digna de llevar aquel apellido

- ¿Eh?, esta bien-le dio una gran sonrisa- Mikoto-san

- Gracias, Minato-kun- se sonrieron mutuamente.

Aquellas sonrisas no pasaron desapercibidas por Fugaku, no sabia por que, pero estaba celoso, y todo por culpa de Minato ¿desde cuando eran tan amigos?.

En el otro lado de la sala esas sonrisas tampoco pasaron desapercibidas para Misaki, estaba enfadada, no soportaba aquella cercanía entre la nueva y Minato, estaba furiosa por que por mas que le había pedido a Minato que la llamara por su nombre de pila, el no había accedido a hacerlo. Maldijo por lo bajo a Mikoto, le haría la vida imposible, haría que se arrepintiera del día en que llego al instituto.

- Uzuma… Mikoto-san- corrigió Minato- ¿no es que iba a venir tu hermana?

- ¡Es cierto!, se me había olvidado, ¿Por qué no llegara?, el profesor la regañara si llega a estas horas- comento Mikoto

- Debe de tener sus razones- le dijo Minato.

Era verdad ¿no se supone que Kushina debería haber llegado hace mucho rato a clases?, ella siempre seria igual, siempre seria la despistada que conoció cuando tenia nueve años.

FLASH BACK

Todos se encontraban ahí, en el funeral de sus padres, ¿Por qué habían muerto? No lo sabía, ella solo era una niña de nueve años, a la que un accidente le había arrebatado lo más preciado de su vida: sus padres, su familia, todo. Ahí se encontraba ella, llorando frente a la tumba de sus padres, observando como eran bajados a la fría tierra de aquel cementerio.

- Mikoto ¿cierto?- le pregunto una niña de ojos violeta y cabello rojo

- …- asintió con la cabeza

- Lo lamento- abrazo a Mikoto y comenzó a llorar con ella, nadie merecía perder a sus padres a tan corta edad

- Mis padres…- decía Mikoto entre lágrimas

- Tus padres están bien ahora- le dijo la curiosa niña de ojos violeta- ahora hay que agradecer que tu no ibas en ese auto

- Pero lo hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas- dijo Mikoto sombríamente- ahora yo no estaría aquí, ahora yo estaría con ellos, juntos por la eternidad

- ¡No digas eso!- la regaño- no digas eso… quizás… el destino quiso que nos encontráramos- le acaricio la cabeza- por cierto, me llamo Kushina

- ¿Kushina?, que bonito nombre

La niña no dijo nada mas en ese momento, lo único a que atino fue a abrazar a la niña que le había entregado esas palabras. El funeral transcurrió entre lamentos y llantos por parte de los familiares de aquella pareja. Aquellas niñas no se conocían, pero eran primas, la madre de Mikoto era hermana del padre de Kushina. Ella nunca conoció a sus tíos por que ellos vivían en el extranjero. El día de su regreso a Japón, habían decidido dejar a Mikoto en el hotel, mientras ellos iban de compras, pero lamentablemente, ocurrió un accidente en la carretera provocando que fallecieran. Por ese motivo la familia de Kushina decidió adoptar a Mikoto, ya que eran lo más cercano que ella tenia en esos momentos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Kushina en ese momento tuvo razón, era verdad, el destino quiso que ella y Mikoto se juntaran.

Ya había terminado la primera clase, y se encontraban en recreo, Mikoto se encontraba hablando alegremente junto a Hana en el patio del instituto, frente a la cancha de juegos, en la que por cierto, a esas horas se encontraban teniendo un partido de futbol. Había mucho escándalo por parte de las mujeres que se encontraban en las gradas. Ninguna de las dos sabia la causa de tal escándalo, hasta que optaron por acercarse al lugar y entendieron el por que de la situación. Minato, Fugaku y Hiashi, los más populares del colegio, se encontraban jugando un partido y claro, verlos así provocaba sentimientos encontrados por parte de todas las jovencitas que pasaban por el lugar y que no podían evitar mirarlos, y Mikoto y Hana tampoco se salvaron de aquello, ya que su mirada se desvió, sin que ellas lo quisieran, a Fugaku y a Hiashi. Pero el grupo más escandaloso, era obviamente, el grupo de Misaki, ella y su sequito de arpías no paraban de lanzarle piropos a cada uno de ellos.

- Oh, mira Hana, que pena me dan, pobres, no tienen nada mas que hacer que babear por hombres que solo la usan para su conveniencia- Mikoto dijo esto, intencionadamente alto para que Darla y el grupo lo oyeran, Mikoto sabia que eso las enfadaría mucho, sobretodo a Darla.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste zorra?!- le grito Darla a Mikoto

- Pues lo que escuchaste, ¿o acaso además de fea eres sorda?- dijo al mometo en que se empezó a acercar a Darla

- ¿Fea?, pues mírate en un espejo antes de hablar así ante una belleza como yo- se dijo jactándose- ¿que haces aqui?-le pregunto molesta-

- Nada que te incumba- respondió indiferente

- Quizás no tienes nada mas que hacer que perseguir a Minato-Kun- lo que dijo provoco sorpresa en Mikoto,

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo exasperada al punto de querer golpearla

- ¡claro que si! como no te resulto seducir a MI Fugaku, ahora vas por el- le dio una cachetada. Misaki se molesto mucho por lo que dijo Darla, pero no se molesto con ella, si no con Mikoto, ja se merecía la abofeteada que le dieron

- ¡Perra…!- Mikoto se lanzo arriba de Darla y comenzó a golpearla, pero Darla no se quedo atrás y comenzó a jalarle el cabello.

Toda la gente se comenzó a amontonar mirando aquel "espectáculo". La mayoría apoyaba a Darla, claro, como Mikoto era nueva, nadie la conocía y por ende nadie la apoyaba. Los gritos no pasaron desapercibidos por los chicos. Minato no soportaba que dos mujeres se pelearan, iba a actuar, pero Fugaku se adelanto.

- ¡Basta!- grito Fugaku, mientras se metió en medio de la pelea para separar a las dos, recibiendo los golpes que ellas se daban

- ¡Fugaku, amor, gracias! ¡Esta zorra…!- no pudo continuar por que Fugaku le dio una abofeteada , pero claro no muy fuerte- ¡Cállate Darla! Me desagradas- le dijo con una mirada intimidante- desde ahora rompo contigo, ya no me interesas- al decir eso Darla comenzó a llorar desconsolada

- Pero… no puedes romper conmigo- dijo entere llantos- yo soy perfecta para ti

- ¡Cállate te dije!, no quiero oír tu estúpida voz, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, no- me- en- te-re-sas- repitió- en cambio…- miro a Mikoto y le tendió la mano- hay alguien que si. Vamos levántate

Mikoto estaba muy sorprendida, nunca imagino que ese idiota la ayudaría, pero aun así no caería en sus redes.

Minato miraba la escena con confusión.

-"Podría ser que… Fugaku se ha enamorado"- pensó

La tercera hora de clases había terminado, pero claro, Mikoto y Fugaku no asistieron a ella por que estaban en la enfermería. Por mas que Mikoto le había negado a Fugaku que la acompañara, el no hiso caso y la acompaño. Lo mismo era para Darla, ella también no asistió a la clase, pero a ella la había acompañado Misaki. Luego de haberse curados las heridas se dirigieron al almuerzo por que ese día no había llevado el obento que e había preparado su madre , claro que ahora Fugaku no estaba con ella ya que no le gustaba estar con Minato, si solo accedió a jugar junto a el fue por el equipo, por nada mas, aun no le perdonaba el golpe que le dio y además no soportaba que el y Mikoto estuvieran juntos. Mikoto estaba en la fila del almuerzo junto a Hana, mientras que Minato se encontraba reservando una mesa junto a Hiashi.

-¿Cómo te sientes Mikoto-san?- pregunto Minato

- Pues como crees, de maravilla- dio una sonrisa de satisfacción - no podía aguantar sus insultos y menos que me haya golpeado, ja, me siento tan bien al haberla golpeado, se lo merece.

- Ja- Minato rio nerviosamente, las mujeres daban miedo

- No tenían por que haber hecho eso- Dijo Hana- y tu tampoco Mikoto-san, las cosas no se solucionan así

- Siempre tan amable, Hana…- dijo Hiashi mientras la miraba embobado

- Hi-Hiashi- kun- se sonrojo

- Hana-san, tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Hiashi, mirándola seriamente

- Si- respondió y se marcharon de ahí, mientras Minato y Mikoto os miraban con una gran sonrisa, sabían lo que Hiashi le diría y estaban feliz por ellos, por fin estarían juntos.

Misaki en esos momentos se dirigía a una mesa junto a sus amigas, cuando fijo su vista en Minato y su acompañante, no lo soportaba estaba muy celosa de la nueva, pero también molesta por lo que le hizo a su amiga. Misaki pasó por la mesa en que estaba Minato y le dejo caer la bandeja con comida a Mikoto, derramándose en el cabello de ella.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento- dijo falsamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción- discúlpame, fue sin querer

- ¡Mentira, maldita te voy…!

- Basta Mikoto- le dijo Minato levantándose de su silla- no vale la pena, vámonos, te ayudare a limpiarte

Eso solo aumento la ira de Misaki, estaba decidido, ella tenia contactos, unos muy fuertes, haría que le dieran su merecido a esa chica, nadie se metía con ella y menos intentaba robarle a su futuro novio, según su punto de vista.

El timbre sonó, indicando la hora de salir. Minato le advirtió a Mikoto que tuviera cuidado, Misaki era peligrosa podía hacerle daño.

- Nos vemos Minato-kun- se despidió Mikoto

- Hasta mañana, perdóname por no acompañarte pero tengo cosas que hacer- se disculpo

- No te preocupes- rodo los ojos- puedo cuidarme sola, adiós

Mikoto se dirigía a su casa, cuando diviso en la esquina, antes de llegar a su cas, a dos hombres, se veían sospechosos, al lado de ellos se encontraba una mujer, ¡era Misaki!, ahora lo entendía, ellos iban por ella, así que no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tratando de escapar, sabia que le harían daño si no lo hacia, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, la atraparon cuando iba cruzando el parque.

- ¡¿Qué quieren?! Déjenme, no les he hecho nada

- A ellos no, pero a mi si- le dijo Misaki

- Tu…

- Adelante chicos- les dio una señal con la mano- para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo y mis amigas- le dijo Mikoto

Mikoto apretó fuertemente los ojos, esperando que la golpearan, pero eso no sucedió, lo uno que pudo sentir fueron golpes. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver una larga cabellera roja que se movía con los bruscos movimientos y ahí estaba ella dándoles una paliza a esos hombres. Ellos en vano trataban de defenderse pero ella era más ágil que ellos. Entre puñetazos y patadas los dejo inconscientes.

- ¡HERMANA!- grito Mikoto

- Si, vine a salvarte

- ¡¿Pero como es posible?! ¡¿Tu quien eres?!- Pregunto Misaki a la chica de pelo rojo

- No te interesa. ¡Ahora vete si no quieres terminar como ellos!- señalo a los hombre que se encontraban tirados en el piso

- ¡Me las pagaras!- Grito al momento en que se iba alejando

- jajajajaja- reía Mikoto- Hermana nunca cambias, pero…- se levanto del suelo y la abrazo- gracias…

Al día siguiente, nunca se supo como, pero todos se enteraron de lo que había sucedió en el parque. Misaki no se salvo de las miradas de reprobación por parte de los estudiantes, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado, pero también Minato la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y eso la ponía furiosa, ¿Por qué la miraba así ?ella solo lo hizo para ganarse el amor de Minato, según su punto de vista.

- Buenos días alumnos- saludo el profesor

- Buenos días profesor- saludaron

- Hoy ingresa la alumna que acompaña Mikoto Uzumaki, ¡delante!- dijo el profesor al abrir la puerta, a lo que ingreso una mujer, con el uniforme del instituto y tenia el cabello largo, de un color muy llamativo, sus ojos eran preciosos, y que decir de su rostro, era angelical, en simples palabras, era hermosa. Ella se paro al frente de la clase.

La llegada de esa mujer provoco asombro en Misaki, era ella, que coincidencia, ahora se las haría pagar. Pero también su llegada provoco sorpresa en Minato, esa mujer simplemente le cortaba la respiración, era…

- ¡Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki ttebane!

* * *

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero y les haya gustado XD**

**Mi primer fic tiene muchos capítulos y pocas palabras en cada uno de ellos pero ahora los estoy haciendo más largos (o lo estoy intentando T.T)**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 la pelea

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Nota: Universo alterno**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La pelea **

-¡Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki ttebane!- dijo orgullosa de si misma

O estaba muerto o eso era un sueño por que ahí estaba ella, la mujer a quien tanto anhelo volver a ver, la que tantas noches soñaba. Si, no se equivocaba era ella y eso no era un sueño

- Kushina…- pronuncio al momento en que se levanto de su asiento, sin importarle que lo demás lo vieran

-¡!- se sorprendió y dirigió su mirada desde sonde provenía esa voz- Minato…

- Kushina… ¿eres tu?- Minato se comenzó a acercar a ella

- Por supuesto que soy yo, estúpido

-Kushina…-dijo en apenas un murmullo y la abrazo

- Ya llegue- susurro ella en su oído

- Bienvenida- apretó el abrazo

Todos en la sala se quedaron observando tan conmovedora escena, las muchachas solo suspiraban, como desearían tener a alguien así, todas excepto una, Misaki Takada era obvio por que ella estaba enamorada de Minato y en todos esos años nunca lo vio comportarse así con una mujer, eso la ponía extremadamente celosa, no lo podía soportar, ahora si se había transformado en su enemiga numero uno, la detestaba con toda su alma.

La clase transcurrió con completa normalidad, era la clase de Historia, y no era por presumir, pero Minato siempre fue el mejor de esa clase y de tantas otras, pero esa era la que más le gustaba. Todo lo contrario sucedía con Kushina, ella no entendía ni una sola palabra.

- ¡Minato!- grito Misaki desde el otro lado del salón, con la intención de captar la atención del rubio, pero no lo consiguió, ella pudo observar como estaba de distraído mirando hacia donde estaba la nueva y no lo pudo tolerar así que salió de ahí.

- Kushina…- dijo Minato al momento en que se acerco al lugar en donde estaba ella- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- ¡Oh! Minato, me asustaste- suspiro- claro ¿que te parece después de clases?

- Me parece bien, nos vemos después- se despidió de ella

Las dos clases que continuaban transcurrieron muy lentamente para Minato, necesitaba hablar con ella, deseaba saber que hizo durante esos años, en simples palabras necesitaba estar con ella sin importarle que el hecho de estar cerca de ella le aceleraba el corazón.

Después de la tercera clase era la hora del almuerzo así que Kushina junto a Mikoto y Hana se dirigieron al patio del colegio, a un lugar en donde un gran árbol daba sombra y se sentaron en el pasto a disfrutar de sus obentos. Tuvieron una charla muy agradable, Kushina y Hana aprovecharon el momento para conocerse y se entero de su romance con Hiashi, estaba tan feliz, el se le había declarado. Pero algo perturbo su comodidad, a lo lejos se divisaba a Misaki junto a su sequito de arpías en dirección hacia donde estaban ellas.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo arrogantemente Misaki

- Oh, pero quién te crees maldita- le reprocho Kushina mientras se levantaba del suelo

- ¿Quien te crees tu zorra?

- ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates asi?- dijo furiosa Kushina- ¡Responde!

- Nada, solo es que no tolero a las mujeres que seducen a los hombres- respondió Misaki mientras la miraba de arriba abajo

-¿Seducir?- se pregunto Kushina- ¿Pero de que hablas?

-Pues lo que escuchas, crees que no me he dado cuenta de que desde llegaste has estado acosando a Minato

- Eso no es verdad- interrumpió Mikoto- Kushina y Minato eran amigos desde la infancia

- Pero quien te metió en esto golfa- le dijo Misaki a Mikoto

-¡Respetala!- grtio Kushina- Ademas…- volteo para ver a Mikoto- no debemos decirle nada a esta tonta- se volteo para encarar a Misaki- ¡Me vale mierda lo que pienses!

-¡Malidta!- Levanto una mano para golpear a Kushina, pero esta lo esquivó

-¿Ahhh… asi que quieres pelear?- se puso en posición de pelea- Pues ven…

A si comenzó la pelea entre Kushina y Misaki. Patadas, cachetadas, jelones de pelo y mordidas se daban en todas partes.

- Kushina-san, detente- dijo Hana pero Kushina no la escucho

- Kushina basta, no vale la pena- le dijo Mikoto

- ¡Callense! le daré su merecido a esta estúpida- dijo mientras se separaba de ella y se limpiaba un poco de sangre de su labio- je, je…- rio de satisfacción- ¿y ahora que? ¿quieres seguir?- le pregunto irónica

- Maldita…- dijo apenas mientras era levantada del suelo por sus amigas- me las pagaras…- quería lanzarse a Kushina pero sus amigas la detuvieron

- Basta Misaki, nos meteremos en problemas- le dijo Darla

- ¡Tsk! Vámonos- Misaki y su sequito se fueron del lugar

- ¿Kushina-san estas bien?- le pregunto Hana mientras le apartaba el pelo la cara

- ¿Eh?, claro- le dio una sonrisa- gracias

- Kushina…- dijo Mikoto macabramente y Kushina se helo- ¡ERES TONTA O QUE, NO VES QUE TE METERAS EN PROBLEMAS!

-No es para tanto Mikoto, no seas escandalosa, además nadie nos vio, mejor comamos que se nos va a enfriar- dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba a disfrutar de su comida

En la sala de clase se encontraban Minato y Hiashi hablando y muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Fugaku. Al parecer Minato y Fugaku no habían vuelto a hablar aunque Minato quería hacerlo Fugaku no quería acceder, al parecer estaba mas dolido por que Mikoto le prestaba mas atención a Minato que a el. Pero de lo que no se había percatado, ya que estaba embobado mirando a Mikoto, que la estudiante nueva era Kushina Uzumaki, la mujer que ocupaba el corazón de Minato.

- ¿Escuchaste Fugaku?- le pregunto Oda uno de sus compañeros

-¿Que?- pregunto sin muchos intereses mientras miraba por la ventana

- Hubo una pelea entre la nueva y Misaki- le dijo como en secreto

- ¿¡Que!?, entre Misaki y Mikoto

-¿Mikoto?- pregunto asombrado- Oh, pero que va, ¿en que mundo estas Fugaku?, la nueva, Kushina…

-¿Kushina…?- Fugaku se quedo sin habla- pe-pe-pero…- Kushina Uzumaki ¿cierto?, oh, pero que gran noticia, ahora tendría el camino libre con Mikoto

- Tsk, no se puede hablar contigo Fugaku- suspiro y se fue

En esos momentos Minato, sin querer escucho la conversación entre Oda y Fugaku. Minato se preocupo mucho por Kushina

- Oye Minato ¿me estas escuchando?-le pregunto Hiashi

- Oh, claro, si, tu y Hana, perdóname Hiashi, pero tengo algo que hacer – se fue del salón

- ¿Eh?- pregunto para si

Minato recorría los pasillos de la escuela sin encontrarla, así que decidió buscarla por fuera, pregunto a quien veía en esos momentos pero no l habían visto, pero en esos momentos vio a Darla hablando con el director, oh no, eso se veía mal, seguro acusaría a Kushina de aquella pelea. Tenia que encontrarla rápido.

- ¡Vamos ahí!- gritaba Kushina mientras empujaba a Mikoto y a Hana

- …- suspiraron las dos al parecer no se salvarían de ser las "guías turísticas" de Kushina

- ¡Ohh¡ pero que grande es este instituto- dijo asombrada- Oh, miren aquí hay un lugar, veamos el partido

En esos momentos Minato corría por el instituto buscándola, pero al parecer los dioses lo querían y ahí esta ella, se veía tan hermosa mientras el viento agitaba su cabello era tan… Se golpeo mentalmente por estar pensando cosas y no hacer lo que tenia que hacer

- ¡Kushina!- gritaba Minato desde el otro lado de la cancha hacia donde estaba ella

- ¡!- se sorprendió- Oh, ¡Minato!- gritaba desde las gradad mientras lo saludaba agitando las manos

- ¿¡Puedes venir!?- le pregunto

- ¡Claro ya voy, espérame!- le dijo mientras se levantaba- lo siento chicas ya vuelvo

Mikoto y Hana solo se miraron con una sonrisa picara mientras Kushina se marchaba de ahí para ir con el.

- Oh, Minato que sorpresa que…

-¡Kushina!

- ¿Eh?- se asusto

- ¿Es verdad?- pregunto suavizando su voz

- ¿Qué?... Oh, ya veo, te apuesto que es maldita ya te fue con el cuento ¿cierto?, pues para tu información, ella empezó y….

- Kushina…- la abrazo- me tenías preocupado

- Minato…- iba a corresponder a su abrazo pero se puso muy nerviosa y se separo de golpe

- L-lo, lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero algo llamo la atención, su labio- Kushina eso…

- ¿Oh, esto?- dijo tocándose el labio- son heridas de guerra ttebane, jajajaja- rio alegremente como si no le importara

- ¿Te duele?- le pregunto mientras le tomaba la cara

- ….- se sonrojo como un tomate- n- no cla-claro que no, pe-pero- levanto su mano- ¡suéltame!- le iba a propinar un golpe pero el sostuvo su muñeca y vio la mueca de dolor que hizo Kushina- ¡Auch!

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- No lo se, voy a ver… se levanto la manga del uniforme y vio que tenia unos cuantos rasguños- Oh, debió haber sido ella, quizás tengas mas por ahí, pero no me he dado cuenta…

- Vamos Kushina

- ¿Eh? ¿Donde?

- como que donde, pues claro, a la enfermería

- Oh, Minato- Kun- puso una voz melosa- no sabia que eras de esos, PERVERTIDO

- …- se sonrojo- ¡Te equivocas! Yo solo…

- no hace falta que te excuses Minato-kun, ahora veo que sigues juntándote con Jiraiya, jo,

- …-suspiro- bueno, dejémonos del jugar, vamos

- No iré- respondió tajante

-¿Por que?

- No quiero

- Kushina…- dijo saliéndose de sus casillas pero se relajo- ya no eres una niña, así que… vamos, hazlo por mi ¿si?

-…- se sonrojo- esta bien, vamos- dijo rindiéndose y cogiendo la mano de Minato para ir a la enfermería pero se detuvo en el camino

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿Dónde esta la enfermería?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua

- …- suspiro- jajajajajaja…..- rio muy divertido

-¿Qué..?- pregunto avergonzada

- Nada, jajaja- dijo secándose una lagrima- Nunca cambiaras Kushina- le dijo posándole una mano en la cabeza y acariciándole el cabello.

Luego de que Kushina y Minato terminaron lo que tenían que hacer en la enfermería se dirigieron a al salón de clases por que ya era un poco tarde y ya había empezado la clase.

- Es tu culpa Minato- dijo enfadada

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto aparentando no saber nada

- No te hagas, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde a clases y nos regañaran

- je,je, es cierto, pero lo importante es que estarás bien

- Pero me sorprende, el señorito perfección llegara tarde por primeras vez a clases

- ¿Eh? No, te equivocas no es la primera vez- dijo muy nervioso

- ¿Si?- pregunto aparentando no saber

- Claro je…- rio nervioso

- Mentira Minato, crees que no te conozco- dijo con un aura maligna

- Esta bien, es cierto, es la primera vez que llego tarde- dijo rendido

- Jajajajajajaja…- Kushina reía sin parar

- jajajajajajaja- también lo hizo Minato, hace años no se lo pasaba tan bien, algo tan absurdo como eso lo alegraba en demasía, y todo era por ella

-je,je – dijo riéndose-shhhh… calla Minato o nos regañaran

- Si

Luego de un rato llegaron por fin al salón de clases, pero al ingresar a el no se esperaron que el director del colegio estuviera ahí, eso le daba mala espina a Minato y ya sabia que es lo que sucedía.

- Kushina Uzumaki a Inspectoria

* * *

**Me dio escalofrios, la ultima escena me recordo una vez a cuando me fueron a buscar a la sala por algo que hice en el colegio T.T eso da miedo...**

**NOTA: El fic anterior "Quiero una vida contigo" lo deje sin concluir, perdon... lo que pasa es que no se idear un final, pero estoy segura que lo terminare asi que pido a los que lo leyeron que sean pacientes por favor. Ahora si que si prometo actualizar luego y lo mas importante terminar este fic Datebayo**

**Bye n.n**


	4. Chapter 4 trabajo escolar

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos esperando el dia, en que al fin, sean nuestros para hacer lo que queramos con ellos... kukukuku**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un trabajo escolar **

Esa tarde Minato llego muy triste a su casa, en primer lugar era por que no pudo hablar con Kushina lo que tenia que hablar y en segundo a ella la suspendieron y todo por culpa de Misaki.

-Pero bueno solo seria una semana ¿no?, un momento ¡¿una semana?!-se pregunto alterado- ¿Que va a hacer Kushina? tiene que ponerse al tanto con las materias y… oh, cierto, Mikoto, ella es su hermana y le pasara sus apuntes- suspiro- que alivio. Pero en todo caso no la veré durante una semana, que mala suerte

Los días transcurrieron y a Minato se le veía muy deprimido y todo porque Kushina no iba a clases.

- ¿Minato puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto Fugaku

- Oh Fugaku que sorpresa, al fin te decides a hablarme- le dijo sin malas intenciones a Fugaku

- ¿Qué dices maldito?- dijo con una venita en su cien

- Lo siento, lo siento je je

- Bueno no importa, Minato…- No podía hablar

- Dime…- esperaba impaciente

- Perdón…- soltó entre dientes

- ¿Qué no te oigo?

- LO SIENTO- soltó de golpe rojo de ira

- jajajajajajaja- rio Minato- no te preocupes, es mas, yo te pido disculpas por haberte golpeado

- No Minato, yo insulte a Kushina y no la conocía, pero ahora que la vi se que NO TE INTERPONDRAS EN MI CAMINO JAJAJAJA-rio como desquiciado

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Minato

- Pues eso, tendré el camino libre con Mikoto

- Oh pero si es eso…- suspiro- pero, ¿Por qué tendrás el camino libre?

- Pues… pensé que a ti te gustaba Mikoto

- ¿Eh? Jajajajajaja no me hagas reír, por supuesto que no amigo- le paso un brazo por los hombros- es mas, nunca te haría eso, aunque no lo creas yo sabia que te gustaba ella

- Maldito… ¡¿a caso lo hiciste para darme celos?!- le pregunto furioso

- ¿Quien sabe?- Minato pregunto al aire divertido- Bueno Fugaku ve con ella, ahí esta

-…- suspiro- pero ella no quiere nada conmigo

- No te desanimes seguro que si te esfuerzas, cambias tu carácter, cambias esa cara de perro enrabiado y muchas otras cosas, de seguro ella te vera con otros ojos

- Oh, pero que gran amigo eres- dijo sarcástico- A todo esto ¿como te va con ella?

-¿Con Kushina?

- Claro estúpido

- ¿De que hablas? Si solo somos amigos

- Claro, claro, bueno me voy por que no quiero ver tu horrible cara jajajaja- Fugaku lo golpeo en la cabeza y se fue corriendo de ahí

-…- a Minato se le asomo una gotita en la cabeza

Después de la hora de comer Minato decidió recorrer el instituto para aclarar su mente, ya que se sentía y tanto extraño por el regreso de Kushina. Tenia que pensar en la forma de cómo volverían a ser los mismos buenos amigos de antes, cosa que era algo difícil, por que después de darse cuenta que sentía algo mas que cariño de amigos hacia ella no podía mantenerse calmado a su lado ya que se ponía extremadamente nervioso. Así iba pensando cuando sintió que unas manos le tapaban la vista.

- Mi-na-to-kun- Dijo melosamente Misaki a su oído

-…- sintió escalofríos- Takada-san- dijo al momento en que ella dejaba su espalda y se ponía frente suyo

- A ver, a ver ¿te asuste?- pregunto inocentemente

-No, claro que no, es que estaba pensando unas cosas y no me percate de tu presencia- dijo calmadamente

- Perdón, te estaba buscando para preguntarte algo

- Oh claro, dime

- Veras…- se puso nerviosa mientras jugaba con su cabello- la próxima semana esta el baile de aniversario del instituto y bueno… yo…- los colores le subían al rostro- ¿¡Quisieras ser mi pareja de baile!?

- ¿Eh? "que le digo no quiero ir con ella"- pensó- bueno… veras… ese día estaré fuera con mi familia y no creo poder llegar- bueno, no era mentira, el iría junto a su madre a visitar a la señora Oyama, pero no estaba muy seguro de que era ese día

- Oh…-dijo sin ánimos- bueno será… hasta la otra- se despidió fingiendo una sonrisa- maldición…- mascullo por lo bajo mientras se retiraba

Se acercaba la ultima hora de clases y se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Misaki, se sintió mal por ella, pero bueno, ella era la culpable por acosarlo todos los días así que no quiso arriesgarse a ir con ella, pero, también pensó en el baile, le gustaría ir, ya que ese seria su último año de instituto, por que bueno iba cuarto de secundaria y nunca había asistido a ninguna fiesta del instituto y no es por que fuera un amargado, pero no había podido ir por diferentes razones ya sea por viajes o por que tenia que hacer, pero el caso es que nunca había asistido y le gustaría ir, pero era necesario hacerlo en compañía y… se golpeo mentalmente, no, no podía pedírselo a Kushina, seguro lo mandaría a volar, pero bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo, tal vez, ese año seria diferente.

- Bueno muchachos- dijo el profesor- dentro de una semana entregaran el trabajo que les daré a continuación- el profesor escribía en la pizarra- el trabajo constara de una investigación acerca de la historia de nuestro país y tendrán que exponerlas con su compañero frente a la clase- decía mientras todos daban un quejido- bueno y para no correr riesgos, ustedes saben por que lo digo- los miro amenazantes ya que siempre que elegían a su compañero grupo mas de alguno no lo realizaba- cada uno sacara un papel que contiene un numero de esta bolsa y los que saquen el mismo numero serán compañeros de grupo. Comiencen, pero en orden

Todos los alumnos se lanzaron hacia la bolsa del profesor y comenzaron a pelear entre si para sacar un numero, solo las mujeres se quedaron atrás esperando que los "salvajes" terminaran para poder hacerlo ellas, pero claro, algunos hombres también se quedaron atrás y entre ellos estaba Minato viendo todo con una gotita en la cabeza, a veces sus compañeros podían ser muy animales.

-Al fin nuestro turno- decían las mujeres ya cansadas del espectáculo. Mientras una a una sacaban su papel Minato espero y saco el suyo era el numero 7

- Bueno- decía el profesor- ahora díganme su numero y formaremos el grupo

- Pero profesor- decía Hana- falta una persona ¿Qué pasara con ella?

- Es muy fácil Hyuga, ella será compañera de la persona que no tenga su pareja en esta pizarra

- Oh, ya veo

- Ahora comencemos… Takeshi

- Si, numero 8

- Yamada

- Si, numero 3

- Takada…Y a si continuó hasta que formo todas las parejas- Oh, por lo que veo el numero 7 no tiene su pareja ¿Cierto Namikaze?

- Si, profesor- confirmo Minato

- Buen, entonces Uzumaki será su pareja

Minato eso no se lo espero, primero pensó que Fugaku o quizás Oda seria su pareja ya que solo faltaban esos dos y el, pero no, a ellos les toco juntos y el quedo solo, en otras palabras su pareja seria Kushina. Se sonrojo con solo pensar la palabra "pareja".

- Ahora les daré el tema a tratar- les decía mientras sacaba una libreta de su escritorio- Numero 1, les toca El Periodo Jomon, Numero 2 El Periodo Kamakura…. Numero 7 El clan imperial...

Kushina se iba a morir, ya que a ella no le gustaba nada de historia, pero se arriesgaría e iría hasta su casa, aunque…. Mikoto podría hacerlo ya que era su hermana, pero no, decidió ir el mismo ya que así tendría una excusa para verla. Si, estaba decidido

* * *

**Siento que este capitulo me quedo algo…. Fome, si fome, pero tengo una razón debido a estos acontecimientos ocurrirán cosas buenas a nuestra pareja :3**

**Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5 una tonta propuesta

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Una tonta propuesta**

-¡Ya llegue!- decia Mikoto mientras ingresaba a su casa- ¿Hay alguien…?- Mencionó en un murmullo

- ¡Oh, Mikoto, Bienvenida!- le decía Kushina mientras se lanzaba arriba de ella para abrazarla- Que sorpresa que estés en casa tan temprano ¿sucedió algo?- le pregunto curiosa

- Nada importante, solo es que el profesor de historia nos dejo salir un poco antes por que la clase termino muy pronto

- Ya veo…

- Por cierto…- decía Mikoto mientras buscaba algo en su mochila- toma…- le entrego un pequeño papel

- ¿Qué será?- pregunto para si misma- "El clan imperial…"- leyó en voz alta- ¿Qué es esto?

- Solo es una investigación que te toco hacer

- ¡Eh! ¡Que fastidio!- dijo enojada mientras hacia un puchero con los labios

- Pero no lo tendrás que hacer sola- mencionaba Mikoto- tu compañero será Minato

- ¿¡EEEH!?- dijo alterada mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas

- Sí, así es- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿dime que no te alegras Kushina…?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

- Pero que va, si… si… si solo somos amigos- dijo nerviosa- además claro que me alegro si hace años que no lo veía- dijo muy bajito

- jeje… quizás no estarás así por que te pones nerviosa con su presencia ¿eeehh…?

-¡Claro que no ttebane!- dijo sonrojada hasta las rices de su cabello- mejor me voy…- dijo molesta mientras subía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta con un gran portazo

- "claro que no me pongo nerviosa"- pensaba Kushina mientras se recostaba en su cama- "solo…solo ¡estoy feliz de volverlo a ver!- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dormía

Muy cerca de ahí, se encontraba un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos cielo. Pensando, solamente pensando en lo cobarde que fue al decirle a Mikoto que le entregara el trabajo, el cual por cierto el había prometido dárselo, pero noo, el era un simple muchachito miedoso, el cual no le temía a esa persona, sino mas bien, las reaccionas que ella provocaba cuando estaba cerca de el.

-…-suspiro- soy un estúpido- se decía a si mismo

-Minato, cariño la cena esta lista- le decía su madre desde afuera de su habitación

- Si, enseguida voy madre- le decía

- No tardes amor- dijo su madre mientras bajaba la escaleras

-…- suspiro nuevamente- ¿Cena?- se pregunto mientras miraba el reloj: 20:30- ¿eh? Oh no, desde que llegue he estado pensando el ella- suspiro otra vez mientras se levantaba de su cama para salir de la habitación

Kushina se despertó solamente por que tenia hambre, miro su reloj: 23:45

- ¡Maldición!- refunfuñaba - nadie me despertó ya ahora tengo mucha hambre- se lamentaba por que de seguro todos ya estaban durmiendo a esas horas, así que decidió bajar a la cocina para ver si quedaba comida- ¡Que bien!- dijo mientras se preparaba para encender la cacerola pero se arrepintió, por que quizás el olor a comida despertaría a alguien, así que opto por prepararse un sándwich. Subió a su habitación con el único motivo de dormir, pero por más vueltas que daba no podía hacerlo ya que había dormido toda la tarde. Maldijo para sus adentros y se decidió a dar un paseo por el parque, que mas daba, si el parque se encontraba frente a su casa.

Se encontraba en su escritorio estudiando, ya que tenia que prepararse para los exámenes de admisión para la universidad de Tokio. Miro su reloj 23:50. Ya era muy tarde para mantenerse despierto a esas horas. Cerró sus libros y se fue a dormir, pero no lo lograba, el sueño se le había ido de un momento a otro y no sabia la razón, quizás estaba pensando mucho en ella, ella le robaba el aliento, el sueño y sobretodo; le robaba el corazón.

Era una noche muy hermosa. Kushina se encontraba en el parque sentada en una de las bancas observando la luna, era simplemente bella, pero algo se reflejo en ella, Minato, algo que perturbo su corazón haciéndola sentirse extraña, hacerla sentir un sentimiento que nunca antes sintió. Su cara comenzó a arder y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta que era él la razón de esos sentimientos, pero algo la inquieto, ellos solamente eran amigos, tenia que dejar de lado eso tontos sentimientos, ya que eso nunca será posible.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se alerto cuando alguien ponía algo por encima de sus hombros, se levanto de un brinco dispuesta a golpear a aquella persona, pero se detuvo en el intento a darse cuanta de quien era.

-¡Minato!-suspiro aliviada- me diste un gran susto- dijo con una mano en el corazón

- Lo siento- se disculpo- perdóname, yo... no fue mi intención asustarte- ella no decía nada y solo atino a mirar lo que le había puesto encima- perdón yo… yo no debí, so… solo vi que estabas temblando y… pero no te preocupes, ya me voy- se dispuso a irse pero la mano de Kushina en la suya lo detuvo

- No…- dijo en un murmullo mientras miraba el suelo- quédate-dijo al momento en que irguió la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos sonrojada- gracias…

-No hay de que…- le dijo con una gran sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar, al principio de cosas absurdas, como; ¿estas bien?, ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Que hiciste hoy?. Sola mete cosas triviales las cuales transcurrieron en risas y algunas en enojo por parte de Kushina

- Me alegro de que estés aquí…- soltó de repente Minato mientras la veía a los ojos

- ¿Que?- pregunto nerviosa

- Eso… te extrañe mucho Kushina- le dijo mientras el abrazó

- Mi…Minato…- se sonrojo mientras correspondía a su abrazo

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?- le pregunto mientras aun la abrazaba

- Perdón…- dijo en su oído mientras hundía su rostro en entre la curvatura de su cuello y su hombro

- Kushina…- la abrazó mas contra su cuerpo- No importa, si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas

- No es eso, es que…- comenzó a sollozar- es muy duro recordarlo

-¡!- Minato se preocupo- tranquila…-le dijo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello- no debí preguntar

- No te preocupes, te lo diré, pero no ahora- aferro más sus brazos en él

-Si…- la soltó de su agarre y Kushina sintió un vacio en su corazón

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en donde Kushina recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Minato y comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, con lo cual Minato se percato de eso

- Oye Kushina, no seria mejor ir a tu casa

- Vaya, vaya Minato-kun- dijo melosa y somnolienta- otra vez andamos con esas- dijo en un tono de picardía a lo cual Minato se sonrojo

- ¡Te equivocas!- dijo nerviosamente- solo… solo es que te estas quedando dormida y podrías enfermarte, solo me preocupo por ti- Kushina se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate maduro

Se levantaron de la banca y se fueron en dirección a la casa de ella.

- ¿Vas a estar bien?- le pregunto Minato

- Claro- le sonrió

- Ok, nos vemos- se despidió- oh, cierto, se me olvidaba

- ¿Que…?- pregunto curiosa

- Mikoto te dijo acerca del trabajo

- Oh, claro- afirmo- ¿Cuándo nos juntamos?

- No te molestaría mañana

- Por supuesto que no

- Por cierto… hay algo que quería preguntarte- sus mejillas comenzaron a arder

- Dime…

- Es que… todos los años hay un baile en el instituto en honor al aniversario y…- no podía hablar-y…

- ¡¿Me lo vas a decir o no?!- se exaspero Kushina

- Si tu…

- ¡!- Kushina comenzó a perder la paciencia

- Es difícil para mi preguntarte esto- se sinceró Minato muy nervioso y colorado y Kushina se dio cuenta de esto así que no le dijo nada- Te…te… ¿¡te gustaría ir conmigo!?

- Bueno yo…yo…

- No tienes que responderme, fue…fue estúpido lo que te pregunte-se desanimo y bajo la cabeza escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo-Buenas noches…- se despidió y se marcho sin esperar la respuesta dejando a una muchacha pelirroja muy confundida detrás de el…

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui he cumplido con mi promesa, he intentado actualizar lo mas rapido posible.**

**Bye! n.n**


	6. Chapter 6 comienzos

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Comienzos**

Era una tarde muy hermosa, el cielo despejado y los pájaros volaban libremente mientras cantaban. Pero en una casa, precisamente en donde habitaba cierta pelirroja, se escucho un gran alboroto. Kushina Uzumaki se es encontraba a esas horas "destrozando" su habitación prácticamente buscando ropa ya que la noche anterior al ingresar a su habitación cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo pero el sueño la venció haciéndola despertar a esas horas de la tarde, si, ya era demasiado tarde y además recordó que pronto llegaría Minato y por eso se estaba arreglando y no es por que fuera una mujer pretenciosa, sino mas bien, seria muy vergonzoso si el la viera en pijama. En eso se encontraba cuando el timbre sonó y supo quien era, así que bajo lo más decente que pudo y lo recibió.

- Hola Minato, llegaste luego

- Hola, si,¿ te molesta?- le respondió curioso

- ¿Eh? No, que va- dijo resignada pues que mas daba no alcanzo a ordenar su habitación- bueno, pasa- lo invitó

-¿Con permiso?- dijo educadamente Minato mientras ingresaba a la casa

- Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa verte aquí- dijo de pronto una mujer con una gran cabellera roja y con una sonrisa en sus labios que salía desde la cocina

- Señora Uzumaki ¡que alegría verla otra vez!- dijo Minato mientras se acercaba a ella

- Gracias cariño- le dijo mientras le agarraba las manos- No sabes cuanto me alegra de que estés aquí- dijo mientras lo abrazo- así lograras que Kushina supere que…

- ¡Mamá basta!- interrumpió Kushina desde atrás- Minato no sabe nada

- ¿Eh?, pero yo pensé que…

- No mamá, no se lo he dicho, pero pronto lo sabrá

- Claro discúlpame hija

- No te preocupes- le sonrió- ahora…- dijo mientras los observo abrazados- suelta a Minato el ya no es un niño al que puedas mimar

- ¿Celosa Kushina?- le decía Minato mientras se aferraba más a la madre de esta

- ¡Claro que no!- dijo con un puchero en su boca

- Por que ahora que recuerdo que tu siempre me apartabas de tu madre cuando éramos niños- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¡Ella es mía!

-No te atrevas…- dijo mientras se lanzo a Minato comenzando una de esas tantas peleas cuando eran niños para ver quien se ganaba a esa mujer

- Ya basta niños, basta….- dijo la señora mientras los separaba- me alegra tanto verlos como eran antes jajajajajaja- dijo con una risa angelical

- Jajajajajajajaja…- comenzaron a reírse ambos.

Luego de pláticas con la madre de Kushina y refrigerios, a los cuales Kushina no quería que se los diera por que alargaría más la conversación ya que estaba con prisa para terminar ese maldito trabajo. Ambos subieron a la habitación de Kushina para comenzar. Al entrar Minato se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-…- estaba impactado viendo aquel desorden mientras una gota caía de su cabeza

-¿Que? Tienes algún problema- le diecia Kushina con una aura asesina desde la habitación

- ¡No!- sudo frio- por lo que veo no has cambiado nada Kushina jajajajajaja- le decía mientras le entraba un ataque de risa, al parece ese mal habito no se le quitaba, siempre su habitación estaba sumida en un completo desorden

- Pero ahora estas aquí kukukuku- dijo con una risa malvada- ahora tu me ayudaras kukukuku

- ¿Eh? Siempre lo mismo- dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

- Kukukukukuku…- respondió

Luego de un rato de trabajos forzados para Minato, al fin término de limpiar la habitación, pero claro Kushina igual lo ayudo, no era tan mala, aunque… en cierto modo no quería que viera su ropa interior así que de eso se encargo ella.

-AHHH…- Minato dio un suspiro de cansancio- que agotador…

- ¡Gracias Minato-kun!- dijo melosamente provocando que él se sonrojara levemente

- No hay de que, total… siempre me hacías trabajar para ti- dijo recordando viejos tiempos

- Tienes razón, jeje. Pero ya basta de distracciones, ahora, ¡comencemos!- dijo mientras iba en busca de unos libros y los dejaba encima de una pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la habitación y Minato hacia lo mismo con lo que el trajo- Espera un momento…- fue en busca do dos cojines- Ten…-Kushina lo ofreció el objeto y ambos se sentaron

- Veamos…- dijo Minato tratando de empezar- ¿Que te gustaría buscar?

- Tsk, me da lo mismo- dijo refunfuñando- lo único que quiero es terminar luego con este martirio- dijo en un falso llanto

- Oh, mira- dijo Minato luego de un rato mientras leía la información- aquí dice que hubo una emperatriz guerrera, creo que eso podría interesarte- le dijo al darse cuenta que ella tenia un brillo peculiar en la mirada, por que ahora que recordaba Kushina siempre se intereso en cosas así, ella decía que las mujeres podrían hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres e incluso mejor.

- Ya veo…- dijo tratando de disimular la emoción

- Claro, jajajajajaja- Minato rio mientras recordaba cosas del pasado

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loco o que?- pregunto curiosa mientras observaba como se reia

- Na-nada- dijo limpiándose una lágrima que amenazaba con caer- solo es que recordaba que tu te enojabas mucho con decía algo malo de una mujer, siempre dijiste que querías se r la primer gobernante mujer

- Cállate…- dijo con un puchero mirándolo enojada

Después de horas de investigación, decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí, por una parte Kushina decía que le iba a explotar la cabeza por tanta información y por otro Minato le daba la razón.

- Bueno Kushina es hora de irme…- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y arreglaba sus cosas

-Claro te acompaño a la puerta

Antes de irse, Minato decidió ir en busca de la madre de Kushina para despedirse de ella, pero no la encontraron en la casa hasta que se dieron cuenta de que había dejado una nota en la mesa la cual decía que había salido de compras. Así que Minato no tuvo nada mas que hacer que resignarse e irse.

-Me divertí mucho hoy- le dijo Minato mientras se dirigía a la salida

- Si hacer todo ese lio de papeles le llamas diversión, no quiero saber cual es tu concepto de aburrimiento

- Jeje…, bueno en todo caso me gusto estar contigo- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Si, yo igual

- Bueno, me voy…- dijo al momento en que ponía una mano en la cabeza de ella y le revolvía el cabello y se daba la vuelta para irse

- Espera…- le dijo al momento en que le tomaba la mano

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto asombrado

- Esto… yo…- dijo sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos- si…- dijo en apenas un murmullo

- ¿Qué? no te entiendo

- ¡Te dije que si!- grito exasperada

-¡!- Minato se asusto- ¿Si que?

- Voy a ir contigo a la fiesta- le dijo armada de calor mientras se sonrojaba hasta las raíces

- ¿De veras?- pregunto no creyéndolo

- Si…

- Kushina….- le dijo al momento en que la abrazó- Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que estoy

- Gracias a ti por invitarme

- Ahora me voy, o si no se lo que haría si me quedo aquí- dijo sin ningún doble sentido, pero cierta pelirroja lo entendió todo mal y se sonrojo cual tomate maduro- ¿Qué estas pensando pervertida?- le dijo burlonamente al darse cuenta de su sonrojo

- Nada ttebane- le dijo alterada y entrando a su casa dejando a Minato parado en la calle

- Ja…- Minato soltó una pequeña risa mientras caminaba

- ¡MINATO BAKA!- GRITO Kushina desde la ventana de su habitación provocando que Minato soltara una fuerte carcajada y levantando la mano para despedirse de ella.

Lo que no saben estas dos personas, es que ese "si" sera el comienzo de una nueva vida

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy…**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye! n.n**


End file.
